


I'm going to make you remember me now.

by Dark_Core



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Ghostbur's revival goes wrong, Ghosts, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Personas, Poor ghostbur, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Spectrophillia, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Core/pseuds/Dark_Core
Summary: Ghostbur's next revival goes wrong...
Relationships: Glatt/Ghostbur, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	I'm going to make you remember me now.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like Don't read, read the tags, please.  
> I love hate comments.
> 
> Yeah these are just the characters Glatt and Ghostbur.

"Kill me Phil! do it!" Ghostbur shrieked, waiting for his father to stab him with the sword he had once stabbed Alivebur with. Philza quickly killed his son once again, watching as green popped everywhere, Ghostbur suddenly disappearing. Green particles slowly flew down to the ground, Phil, Eret, Fundy, and Tommy standing there watching. "Ghostbur..?" Tommy whispered, this time there being no response..

"I.." Phil put the weapon down, looking around, "Ghostbur?" 

There was no response at all, all of the males panicking, "Where the fuck did he go!?!?!" Fundy exclaimed, tail going in between his legs, ears flat against his head. "Don't.. know-" Phil looked around, approaching the green particles on the ground, that were slowly dissapearing. "FUck fuck fuck shit-" Tommy started cursing, "Ghostbur!!?!?! Ello!?!?" Tommy shouted, looking up at the sky. 

Meanwhile with Ghostbur, he slowly got up, looking around- the ghost spotting one male this time. "H-hello?" His ghostly voice echoed, "Eh- what the fuck? who the fuck- Wilbur?" A blue turtle neck ram hybrid turned to the male. "Who.. who are you?" Ghostbur asked, unaware of who the other was, "What the fuck do you mean who I am!?!?! are you stupid?" Glatt yelled at the other Ghost.. "I- sorry.." Ghostbur muttered, looking in his pockets, "Blue.. where is my blue.." Ghostbur started to panic. "Blue? what is Blue? Wilbur you really fucking lost your mind didn't you."  
"I just need my blue.." Ghostbur muttered, panicked, "Where's Philza.." Ghostbur hugged his knees. "Philza? Philza Minecraft? your hot FILF?" Glatt looked at the man on the ground. "Oh man. you really became a pussy, Wilbur." Glatt muttered, he was in the middle of something, but now Ghostbur was here.

"Wilbur do you remember my name?" Glatt leaned down, "No.. I don't know who you are.." Ghostbur stuffed his face into his arms. "What the fuck- you seriously don't!??!" Glatt was actually pissed at this. "Alright that's it." The ghost ram hybrid came over. "You got in the way of what i was doing.. now you'll help me." Glatt pushed Ghostbur down. Ghostbur screamed, "wh-wHa- hey!! wha-what a-are yo-you d-doing!?!?" Ghostbur began to panic, watching in horror as his own clothes were removed, the ghost above him moving to undo his pants.

The ghost under froze up, panicking, looking away, asking for the other male to stop. Glatt got Ghostbur's clofhes all the way off. He finished off by ripping the ghosts boxers off, tossing them aside. 

Ghostbur laid on the ground naked, shaking, moving his hands to cover his body up. Glatt grinned, this was much better than jacking off, he had scored a pretty little Ghostbur. 

Ghostbur listened as Glatt got undressed, refusing to look, terrified, wanting to be near friend again- or have some blue at least. He was all alone though with a twisted ghost, feeling Glatt get down on the ground.

His pale legs were spread apart, Glatt grinning at the sight, moving over, hovering above Ghostbur. He took his hard cock and pressed it up against the ghosts tight entrance, that hadn't been prepped of anything.. "d-dont.. d-dont.. pl-please.. d-dont.." Ghostbur whimpered. "Oh no, Wilbur. I'm going to make you remember me now." Glatt slowly pushed into the others tightness. The ghost cried out in pain, "Noninono- pl-please! s-stop! i-it h-hurts!" He cried out as the others cock penetrated fully through his tightness. Glatt groaned at the tightness, Ghostbur's walls clenching around the others length. "Mm..~ Wilbur. you're like a tight fucktoy now." Glatt started to thrust into the other, Ghostbur sobbing as the other thrusted in his hole. It felt like he was getting stabbed once again, this time much more painful since he wasn't dying, he was forced to lay there and go through it.

Glatt on the other hand was enjoying the relief. Ghostbur's arrival had disturbed his jacking off session, but now this was even better, he had a sex doll basically. A pretty little sex doll who couldn't fight back against him. Alivebur would be fighting, actually Alivebur probably would have pushed Jschlatt down and turn the tables. 

Ghostbur though was defenseless, choking on his saliva, tears falling from his eyes. His nails were digging into the ground, Glatt fucking him hard, watching as Ghostbur's eyes widened with pleasure when he thrusted right into Ghostbur's prostate. "Atta boy Wilbur~" Glatt started fucking him harder, Wilbur's body replaced with undeniable pleasure, his own cock leaking with precum. "Getting off to being raped, filthy slut~" Glatt spat at Ghostbur, continuing to fuck him.

Ghostbur continued to whimper and cry, this time from the pleasure, his body going crazy. He was a shaking mess, feeling Glatt not slow down on him, gasping once again. 

Pure bliss filled his body, arching his back, eyes rolling back as he came. Just on time the cock inside of him thrusted a few more times, filling him with seed, Glatt groaning at the relieving feeling. Ghostbur went limp under the other, shaking, more tears falling down his cheeks.  
Glatt grinned at his job, "You'll remember me now, fucked your brains out, little slut." Ghostbur whimpered a bit more, Glatt touching the males body some more. His hands traveled across the grey skin, up to Ghostbur's nipples, playing with them a bit, his hand then went up to Ghostbur's face, touching the tear stained cheeks. 

He got up and got his clothes on right after, Ghostbur finally opening his eyes. The poor ghost was shaking, slowly curling up into a ball, whimpering when his clothes were tossed on him. He closed his eyes again and suddenly everything changed, he summoned back in the over world.. 

"Ghostbur!?!?"

The familiar voice of his younger brother, Tommy. "T-Tomm.. T-Tommy..!?!" Ghostbur opened his glossy eyes. "Hollyy shit-" Ghostbur looked over at his mortified father, Phil. Tommy had ran over to his older brother, "W-what happened!??!?!" Tommy looked terrified at how Ghostbur was. Phil went over to the side of his son to..

"I remember him now..."

-Done-


End file.
